


[untitled]

by IndridGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/IndridGrey
Summary: John started to notice his oldest son.  He wished he hadn't.(an angsty slip of a fic)





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/gifts).



It was insidious. It barely even registered at first, almost lost amid adrenaline as John tackled the werewolf that was pinning his eldest by the wrists. Later that night, he dismissed the spike of heat when Dean grinned at him as just the last of the adrenaline leaving his exhausted and confused system. The next night while hustling, John glared down several grown men and women who were looking at Dean with a light in their eyes, and pretended that he didn’t see it now too.  How gorgeous his boy was growing up to be.

He left Dean behind a couple days later for the next hunt. Whatever was going on with John was a liability until he got it sorted. Plus, the boy belonged in school. He was a minor for chrissakes. A minor, and John’s responsibility, and his  _son_ , and so fucking—

It was haunting him, sure as any ghost: how small Dean had looked under the werewolf, how bright his eyes had been in defiance, how his generous mouth had been twisted up in something part snarl and part smirk. Dangerous and devastatingly pretty. John jerked off twice in his car to the image before he even made it to the hunt a state over. Both times tears blurred the road, pleas for forgiveness weighed on his tongue, and the shame heavy in his gut just made him come all the harder.

John threw himself into the hunt to try to forget, but it didn’t work. He picked up a girl but called out the wrong name. He couldn’t. He couldn’t go back like this, couldn’t do that to his son, the boy who worshiped the ground he walked on, who would do anything he ordered.

Most parents would be furious if they got a call that their child had been caught stealing, not near breathless with relief when they tell the officer to let their boy rot in jail. All John could think was that it would buy him time. A tiny part of him hoped that it would change Dean, just a little, make him less radiant, less devoted. Anything to make him less vulnerable to the darkness building in his own father.

It was insidious. Growing. John hoped he could uproot it in time.

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk kind of different because i'm usually super wordy and all about minutiae. this is fastest and shortest thing i've written so far--short & sweet style and tone inspired by ninni <3
> 
> feedback is welcome :3 (crossposted to [tumblr](https://samdeanddlyumptious.tumblr.com/post/171962786220/it-was-insidious-it-barely-even-registered-at))


End file.
